Lakeside Retreat
by SniperCT
Summary: After far too many battles, Angela and Fareeha take a short vacation together. Shenanigans ensue. This is pure, unadulterated fluff.


"This place is beautiful, Angela." Fareeha's eyes scanned the water. She leaned against the railing on a deck that ringed their little cabin. A ramp lead down to a dock that jutted out into the lake. The water was calm and peaceful, without even a wave to break it up. On the other side of the lake, she could just make out three deer drinking at the water's edge. She turned back to Angela who was watching her with something close to fond delight. "A whole week. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with myself."

"A lakeside retreat is precisely what the doctor ordered," Angela remarked, stepping onto the deck and joining Fareeha at the railing. There was a bit of a chill in the air, and patches of snow still dotted the ground on the far side. "We all need a break, Fareeha. We've all been so busy."

Fareeha smiled, then put an arm around Angela. That was still new to her, the closeness and intimacy. "Convenient how everyone had their own plans. And that Reinhardt had this cabin for us to borrow."

"He did insist."

"Where did he go again?"

Angela laughed, covering her mouth. "Lena dragged him to some amusement park in Korea for the week. I think he was more enthusiastic than she was, even."

Fareeha was stuck between admiring Angela's laugh and laughing at the mental picture of Reinhardt in bunny ears. It came out as a half-aborted snerk that had Angela laughing all over again and Fareeha quickly following suit.

Their laughter tapered off eventually. Angela leaned into Fareeha's side. This already made up for their last attempt at a date, which had been rudely interrupted by a pair of brutes. "It's a miracle I got you out of your armor long enough for this trip."

"You simply haven't been trying hard enough, Angela."

Angela swatted at her. "If that's a challenge …"

Fareeha took Angela by the shoulders, then pinned her against the railing with her body. Angela tipped backwards, but she wasn't afraid. She trusted Fareeha to not dump her in the water - at least not without a little warning.

Their bodies were flush together as Fareeha leaned her head down to kiss her. LIfting her hands, Angela rested them on Fareeha's biceps, opening her mouth into the kiss and inviting her to deepen it. She'd seen Fareeha work out, she knew how well built she was and her hands started to wander. She wanted to touch all of her.

Angela's eagerness nearly threw Fareeha off and she had the distinct impression that she wasn't actually the one in control of this situation. Her instincts proved right when Angela hooked a foot under her leg and tried to spin them around and pin her to one of the cabin's pillars. Only they missed the pillar by nearly a foot and tumbled over the railing and into the water below.

It was shockingly cold. Fareeha gasped as she surfaced, Angela's shrieking laugh still ringing in her ears. She looked around for her and spotted her trying to climb back up to the deck only to fall ungracefully back into the cold water.

Laughter bubbled back up. She grabbed Angela under one arm and hauled them both out of the water. Angela let out a string of curses as Fareeha set her down, then straightened and smoothed her hair down. "I meant to do that."

"I am sure. We should get inside and get out of these clothes before we get sick." Fareeha opened the deck door and gestured for Angela to go first.

"Ja, but I'm the doctor and I should be the one ordering us out of our clothing." It was much warmer inside the cabin. She peeled her shirt off and quickly pushed her trousers down. Standing with wet clothing in hand, she rushed to find a place to put them, and to find towels to dry off and warm up with.

"Uh." Fareeha remained dripping in the doorway the whole time. She only snapped out of it when Angela disappeared into the bathroom and became convinced that the good doctor was trying to kill her. It was not the first time she'd had that thought and it probably wouldn't be the last time either. If anything it filled her with giddy excitement.

Angela's head popped out from the door, a wicked smile crossing her lips. "Don't just stand there dripping, Fareeha. The warm water in this shower is not going to last forever."

Fareeha never moved so fast in her life.


End file.
